The Habit
by NoneHereRightNow
Summary: Itachi was serene, perfect in his parents eyes, but there's one small thing. He liked to cross dress. Fugaku's point of view on certain chapters. Basically, the woe of being a cross dresser. *First Story*
1. Chapter 1

Itachi was just a mere child of seven. He was perfect, absolute perfection in others eyes. He was a smart boy. His parents were proud of every and anything he accomplished. Well, except one thing. He had a bit of a habit. It's not a big thing, he just liked to..crossdress. He wasn't a transgender or anything, when people told him he was cute he'd simply smile and tell them he was a boy. He was shy, and only liked to do it when he was home, alone preferably. But one day his father caught him wearing a maid cafe outfit, and practicing saying "Welcome Home Master." Fugaku wasn't pleased and blamed Mikoto for taking him to soap operas and taking him with her to the nail salon. But when Itachi cried, thinking his father hated him, Fugaku stopped with the accusations and let him be. He certainly wasn't pleased to always see his son wearing some dress or the other. Or to see his son walk around the house with lip gloss on and high heels.

Itachi sure had the complection to pull it off too. His skin was pale, his hair was long sleek and black, and reached the bottom of his neck. But sometimes he'd put extensions in his hair to make his hair longer. Fugaku would sometimes think his son was a daughter when he'd appear at the dinner table in a short skirt and a tank top. Mikoto actually enjoyed shopping for her son, even though Fugaku disapproved. And it was rare to see Itachi wearing boy clothes. Fugaku was very surprised when he saw his son wearing shorts and a white plain shirt. But his bravado disappeared when Itachi told him plain and simple that his friends were coming over and he didn't want them to know he crossdressed. The friends Itachi had were surprisingly manly.

Fugaku didn't know why Itachi fell into their crowd.

But he had to accept his son, no matter how confused he was with it. "Papa, have you seen my purse?" But it was the innocent questions like that, that got Fugaku. It was a normal question any 18 year old daughter would ask her father when going out with her boyfriend. It didn't help that it was his seven year old son, who wore tights, heels, dresses, skirts, tank tops, tube tops. Mikoto didn't allow Itachi to paint his nails, or wear real makeup, so he'd improvise and color his nails with a marker, and use lip gloss on his lips. He'd even curl his hair or straighten it, or wave it out, or do whatever the hell girls did.

And it worried Fugaku Itachi would grow up to be gay also. Since he never showed interest in girls. He knew Itachi was seven, but around that age, Fugaku was already crushing on a girl and making her poor chocolates for Valentines day. Itachi instead read magazines on how to look prettier and blushed when a boy would call him cute.

Fugaku had these worries, but it was okay. Because Itachi was his _son._ Male _son._

But then one day he came home from school crying one day about how someone he'd confessed to turned down is feelings. Fugaku let that arise his hopes because at least Itachi had a girl he liked. Until Mikoto had told him it was a boy he confessed to, and the boy told him that he preffered girls. The next day Fugaku found Itachi getting ready for school, in a pink dress. He didn't say anything about it at the time, but when Itachi came home from school, he was smiling happily. Claiming that the 'senpai' he really liked accepted his feelings now that he was a girl and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fugaku wanted to strangle the boy who did.

Actually, the whole crossdressing thing became accustomed to Fugaku when Itachi started not doing it around him more. Maybe because he had taken extra hours at work, to avoid that part of his life. And when he'd return home, he'd see Itachi coloring his nails a different color. And that was fine, because at least he wasn't in a dress.

* * *

When Itachi turned nine, his crossdressing turned up even more. And Fugaku couldn't ignore it. He'd catch Itachi wearing lip gloss even more, and trying on leggings, and even posing like he were a girl on the cover of those magazines he'd read. The questions he'd ask Fugaku would increase, even if they sounded innocent and cute, he couldn't take it. "Do I look cute, Papa?" Itachi would ask him, while twirling in a flower dress and blushing slightly, with his hair up in a bun. And Mikoto taking pictures behind him, acting like it was fine. And Fugaku wouldn't want Itachi to cry, so he'd reluctantly say, "Yes." Itachi would squeal and hug him, in a dress. And Fugaku would hesitantly hug back, and would have to tell himself, _This is my son._

The small kiss Itachi got on the cheek by the boy he confessed to when he was seven was a small thing, no more. That was what Fugaku thought. But the boy came over to their house. And he'd call Itachi cute right in front of him and kiss him on the lips quickly like Fugaku didn't see it. And Itachi would blush. He would _blush._ He'd blush and kiss the boy back shyly. And Fugaku had learned the boys name was Kisame. And Kisame was actually a year older than Itachi. And he'd call Itachi, 'hun' or 'babe' or 'cutie' or 'sweetheart.' Things Fugaku called Mikoto during their dating years.

And when Kisame left Itachi would remove the lip gloss and take the dress he was wearing off and change into a simple skirt or some other. And Fugaku couldn't see that Kisame didn't know yet that the interaction they had when Itachi was seven and he was eight didn't give him any hints. Because Kisame didn't know Itachi was a _boy._ Fugaku probably didn't know that for himself either. Because Itachi would even wear his towel like a female. Like he was covering breasts that he didn't have.

And Fugaku decided he didn't want to go to the beach ever again. Because Itachi wore a bathing suit meant for females. And even though you could see he had a appendage a girl wasn't supposed to have, other boys at the beach didn't realize that, little boys. They called him cute and adorable, making Itachi blush and sttuter around them, even though he'd tell them he had a 'boyfriend'. And the parents at the beach knew he was a boy and would look at Mikoto and Fugaku, disgusted. And remove their children away from Itachi. And Itachi would ask his father, "Papa, why are the other kids moving away from me?" And Fugaku never knew the answer. "I don't know _son._ " He made emphasis on the son, even though Itachi wouldn't realize Fugaku's disgruntled state until he was older. Much, much older.

Although it seemed, Itachi didn't know that girls didn't have a 'penis'. So when he found out, and Kisame broke up with him he was devastated. Although, Fugaku wanted to know how Kisame found out, because Itachi would never tell someone that he knew would reject him if they found out. He asked Itachi, and Itachi responded saying, "He kissed me and then started touching me down there." Fugaku had went to the boy's house and punched his father in the face.

Itachi was sad about losing his first boyfriend for months. So sad that he'd even been stopping on crossdressing. He'd walk around the house in boy clothes, and would have his hair down instead of in a ponytail or a bun or in a braid. Fugaku was happy inwardly that has son was looking and acting like a boy. Except, Itachi wasn't fine. He was only happy when in a dress or wearing lip gloss or holding a purse or posing like a female. Fugaku went out of his way when returning home to buy Itachi a new dress. One that was baby blue with white polka dots and matching heels, and a matching hair ribbon too. Itachi was beyond happy by it.

And he wore the dress for the rest of the day.

And while Fugaku could easily compare his son to a girl, he felt that maybe he'd grow out of it still.

* * *

Fugaku thought his son would grow out if it and he was wrong. Itachi was fourteen now and still very short for his age, his hair was long enough to be out in a proper ponytail without extensions. And since he was in high-school now, his mother allowed him to wear makeup finally and to have real nail polish. The children in his school hadn't known he crossdressed. Since Itachi was still shy about it. Fugaku didn't know if he liked the fact that his son was in the boys locker room. It's not like he thought his son would be intimidated, he just knew how boys saw Itachi. They'd harass him or molest him, violate him in some sort of way. And Fugaku didn't want to think of it.

Itachi would return home with bruises and scratches. And his response was always, "I fell," or "I hit myself," or the worst, "I scratched day self putting on a dress." Fugaku would believe all of them if not for Itachi's Coach calling him to tell him that the boys caught Itachi wearing female underwear under his clothing and started bullying him about him. Calling him things like, 'faggot' or 'homo' and would tell him to stay away from them. And to go kill himself. Fugaku would find his son crying in the restroom or burning a dress he had or insulting himself through a mirror. The next step would be self harm and Fugaku wouldn't allow that.

Itachi's Coach suggested therapy for Itachi. Fugaku vehemently denied that. Because there wasn't anything _wrong_ with his son. He just liked to do different things than the other kids. Itachi continued to go to school and return home with a new cut or bruise and while Fugaku couldn't stand it, he'd seen it coming. He thought Itachi's habit would be gone by the time he reached high school. But it only grew. And Fugaku couldn't confront anyone because he knew he'd grow angry and hit them. And he already had charges pressed by Kisame's father.

Itachi would look sullen and would wear a dress to cheer himself up, but it wouldn't work so he'd lay in his bed staring at the ceiling sadly. And Fugaku couldn't take it. He couldn't take it that his son was a cross dresser, his son was gay, his son was a daughter, his son was hurting himself, his son was crying everyday, his son was getting bullied, his son was afraid of school, his son thought God hated him, his son wasn't himself anymore.

"Papa, do you think I'm...a faggot?"

And Fugaku knew he couldn't answer that. He couldn't answer anymore of Itachi's questions ever again. But he did. He gripped his son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Itachi, you were born the way you were. You like to wear makeup, to wear dresses, you like boys, you like posing, you like to be called cute, you do. But that doesn't make you that. Don't ever think that. And those kids bullying you at school are only jealous. They are jealous, that you can express yourself and they can't. They just don't understand. The pain and suffering that it takes to be a person like you. You're a boy and you know it, and you can still be free and do what you do. Itachi you are _not_ a faggot. Don't _ever_ think such." Itachi smiled and hugged him.

And maybe, just maybe, Fugaku could convince himself with that answer.

* * *

My friend was saying to me the other day that, what if Itachi was a cross dresser? And I really wanted someone to make a fanfiction about it, but I couldn't find it. So I converted from just a reader to a writer. I only wrote this because no one else would. It's my first story so go easy on me. And Sasuke doesn't appear in this story for plot reasons I guess. Sorry I'm a reader not a writer...


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi had only had one boyfriend in his life. And that was when he was nine. He was fourteen now. The only way he got a boyfriend was lying that he was girl for years and when his boyfriend wanted to touch him there, he found out. Recently, Itachi couldn't find any sort of love in his life. The other boys teased him for liking to wear girl clothes, for liking to crossdress. He enjoyed it himself. But it made it even harder to come out. Because that would make there be a new thing for them to bully him about. And there was even a boy he liked.

His name was Kakashi. He was a senior and he knew a senior would never like him. He'd stare at Kakashi and Kakashi would only smile and wave. Itachi would blush all the time. He had so many friends and there were always people around him, so Itachi could never approach him. Until Itachi learned that Kakashi stayed after school at the library every Thursday, so Itachi mustered up the strength one day to approach Kakashi. But he thought it would go he same way that it did with Kisame the first time he confessed. So Itachi wore his prettiest dress, and tried to look his best.

He wore a short black frilly dress with white stockings, and black pumps. He curled his hair and let it fall onto his shoulders, he wore makeup that accentuated his features, and he painted his nails white. He had a silver necklace on and a small white purse. He was so nervous, he had to spray extra perfume on and pose in front of a mirror in the girls bathroom a few times to muster up some courage. Because he was too afraid to go into the boys restroom if they'd see him in a dress.

He peered into the library to see Kakashi sitting at a table reading a book by himself. Itachi gulped and approached the man.

"H-hi." Itachi whispered in his most feminine voice, which could just be his own. Kakashi perked and smiled at him then returned to his book. Itachi felt his heart crack, but tried again. "U-um..Senpai?" Kakashi looked at Itachi again, and waited this time. "I...I've been admiring you from afar Senpai, please accept my feelings!" Itachi bowed his head and and stared at the floor, waiting for Kakashi's response.

"I recognise you, you're that one kid always smiling at me. You're a girl? I guess that makes sense." Itachi looked up to see Kakashi smiling at him, his heart raced in his chest as Kakashi moved Itachi to sit in his lap. "Sure I'll accept your feelings." Itachi blinked and blushed, He gulped as Kakashi's face came closer to his and kissed him, Itachi fluttered his eyes and closed them slowly, kissing the 18 year old back. This was bad though. Kakashi moved his hands to Itachi's waist and cuffed his writhe form. If Kakashi did anything else, Itachi would react at that part that girls aren't supposed to have. Kakashi pulled away and smiled down at Itachi. "You're really cute too. Hey, meet me here again next Thursday, and I'll show you something more fun." Kakashi winked and let Itachi get down from his lap. "I'm Kakashi." Itachi gulped.

"I-I'm..." What would the girl version of his name be? "Y-yoruichi.." Kakashi smirked and kissed his cheek.

"See you next week Yoruichi." Right that was him, Itachi walked away and squealed, he couldn't believe his Senpai actually accepted his feelings. And when he returned home he immediately looked for another dress he could wear when meeting Kakashi the next Thursday. Kakashi and him had been meeting each other every Thursday. Kakashi and Yoruichi. Though it was hard to hide the fact that he was a boy, since the rumours were spreading that 'Itachi' was a cross dresser, and Kakashi didn't know who Itachi was, he only knew Yoruichi.

But Itachi didn't want this to end. He couldn't let it end. So the next Thursday, he wore a white dress with gray sparkles on the rim, he had gray tights under, his hair was in a long braid behind his ear, and he had a white tiara in his hair. Kakashi had been kissing him more and it made that part of Itachi react, and Itachi didn't know how to deal with it either. He asked his father what it meant and he told him it was all about growing and becoming a man. But Itachi didn't want to become a man when he was with Kakashi, he wanted to be with Kakashi like it was now. And Kakashi would kiss him and hug him like Itachi was his actual girlfriend.

"So Yoruichi, do you want to go somewhere?" Itachi nodded slowly, not knowing what somewhere meant. Kakashi lifted him up bridal style, in contrast to his white dress, and led him off to his car. Itachi didn't know what was happening, but when they got inside Kakashi roughly kissed him all over and was squeezing his butt in his firm rough hands and it felt so good, but Itachi didn't know what was happening. Kakashi moved off of him and took his shirt off, and unzipped his pants. And Itachi could see the bulge and blushed. Kakashi chuckled and kissed Itachi's forehead. Itachi wanted this _so_ badly. But he knew that Kakashi thought he was a girl. Kakashi bit his ear and licked it and did things that Itachi didn't know could be done to his body. He pulled down his leggings to his ankles.

Itachi gasped when Kakashi licked his nipple through the dress. Kakashi just thought that Itachi was really flat chested, but he couldn't let Kakashi take the dress off and see what was under for himself. Itachi felt Kakashi's erection rubbing against his thigh and it made him get a hard on too. He let out a liquid moan when Kakashi started grinding on his thigh. He didn't know what to do, it had to stop, but he didn't want it to stop. Kakashi moved his hand to that area where Itachi was hiding with his dress. "Ah..w-wait..can you.." Itachi turned around and lifted his dress just a bit to show the women underwear. "Can you do it here instead?" Kakashi licked his lips slowly and nodded.

Itachi sighed in relief, but bucked forward when suddenly two wet fingers went inside him. He squirmed uncontrollably until they hit a spot in him, and he let out a moan. He gripped the car seat tight and bucket backwards, wanting more. Kakashi smirked and pushed in deeper, rubbing his prostate and massaging it. Itachi moaned louder by the seconds and turned his head back to look at Kakashi. He moved his butt a little and pouted. "Could you put it in please?" Itachi knew he sounded like a girl, but at the moment he didn't care.

Kakashi complied and placed his tip at Itachi's entrance. This was bad, really, really bad. If Kakashi kept doing this, and he already had an erection, the dress couldn't hide it much longer. Itachi wanted Kakashi to touch him there, but then he'd be found out. Itachi shifted so that his entire front was on top of the car seat, and Kakashi was still behind him, pounding into him. Itachi moaned and moved up and down, grinding against the car seat.

The friction of the seat and the heat from Kakashi behind him was really too much, and if it continued, Itachi wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd want more. He moved faster and Kakashi found it as a challenge and pounded into him faster. Itachi couldn't take it anymore. "K-kakashi, I-I'm.." Itachi came fast and hard onto the car seat and panted dropping himself down. Kakashi grinned and bent down, whispering into his ear, "How about the front now?" Itachi was close to saying yes, that he'd want that. But he knew that there was nothing Kakashi could take in the front.

Itachi pulled up his underwear and turned around facing Kakashi, smiling. "I'm not quite ready for that Kakashi, please I don't want to rush anything." Itachi smiled. Kakashi nodded and kissed him.

"I'll respect your wishes, Yoruichi." Itachi smiled and rested his head on Kakashi's chest. For now, he could keep up the lie. That he was a girl. And not an amateur cross dresser.

Because he finally had a boyfriend.

* * *

I wasn't going to make this a chapter fic, but it's too late for that now, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while too, since Itachi kept meeting Kakashi and calling him his boyfriend and even though he'd be referred to as Kakashi's girlfriend, he didn't mind much. Because it still meant he was loved. Even if the person he liked didn't know his real gender. But he was a girl when he was with Kakashi. At home, he was just a cross dresser. At school, he was a boy, rumoured to be a cross dresser. He and Kakashi only had that one time in his car a few months ago. And since they were dating officially. And Kakashi called him Yoru for short or he called him Ichi. And he'd kiss him and tell him he was beautiful and that he was cute. And it was all terrific.

Until his father found out why Itachi stayed after school on Thursdays. He investigated Itachi's room and found, toys. Fugaku was seemingly angry but almost expectant. Fugaku didn't forbid Itachi from seeing Kakashi, despite learning of his age and status. He only requested that he meet Kakashi. And Kakashi said yes surprisingly when Itachi asked him if he'd come with him to his house for dinner. And his father was surprised that Itachi wore a very short skirt, a pink one. And long white locks that reached his knees. And white converse, and he wore a white tank top with a pink cardigan. His hair was in a high ponytail and he was wearing such makeup that even Fugaku mistook him for a girl.

Fugaku was under the impression that Kakashi knew Itachi was a boy. Itachi kept checking his makeup every minute or so and kept adding more pink lipstick. And kept fixing his hair, and when he bent down to tie his shoelaces, Fugaku could easily see that Itachi was wearing female underwear, and if Itachi moved his cardigan a little he could see Itachi was wearing a bra. Fugaku was inwardly unsettled when he saw his son stuffing two tissues in the bra he was wearing. He was still under the impression that Kakashi knew Itachi was a boy.

The doorbell rang and Itachi ran for it, he answered, but not before adding another coat of lipstick and fixing his hair again. Kakashi graced him with a smile that Fugaku hadn't seen anyone show Itachi before. They shared a kiss and Fugaku couldn't help but look away when Kakashi groped his sons behind and Itachi blushed telling him that his father was in the other room. They moved towards the kitchen and Fugaku watched as Kakashi pulled out the seat for him.

"So you're Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"And you are Yoruichi's father. She's told me alot about you." _What?_ Who was Yoruichi, and why had Kakashi said she. Fugaku kept his composure but shook his head in disappointment on the inside, Itachi was setting himself up for heart break again.

"Yes, well." Fugaku looked over at Itachi, to see him blushing and staring at the floor, trying to avoid his father's gaze. _His_ father's gaze. Fugaku relented in his head. "Can I speak with you Ita-"

"Sure Papa!" Itachi interrupted him and let his father pull him aside. Fugaku held the bridge of his nose and looked at Itachi, disappointed.

"Itachi, he doesn't know you're a boy?" Itachi nodded meekly and before Fugaku could start reprimanding him, he decided to state his purposes.

"It's already too hard to go to school, because the guys keep teasing me about being a faggot!" Itachi whispered shouted, and Fugaku felt immediate guilt, once Itachi had tears gather in his eyes. "And I can't come out, because then it'll get worse and everyone will tell me to go and kill myself even more, and I don't want that.." Itachi wiped his eyes. "If I tell Kakashi he won't like me anymore, and then he'll break up with me and I don't know what I'll do. I don't want to lose him..!" Itachi's voice hitched and he covered his eyes, crying uncontrollably. Fugaku crouched down and pat Itachi's head.

"If Kakashi really likes you he won't leave you." Fugaku didn't think that was entirely true. Because Kakashi liked Yoruichi not Itachi, but Fugaku couldn't tell Itachi that. He was already unstable as it was. One smallest thing would make him lose himself, Fugaku couldn't lose his son.

"You don't know that Papa.." Itachi hiccups through ragged breaths. "I don't want to feel like this again..." Itachi gripped Fugaku's shirt and cried silently. Fugaku looked over at the kitchen to see Kakashi looking around and then at his watch. Fugaku sneered, he felt overprotective. He grit his teeth and looked down at Itachi, he didn't want to see his son like this either.

"Okay. Go to him." Itachi smiled and hugged his father one more time. He wiped his tears and went back next to Kakashi. He watched as Itachi smiled up and him and Kakashi draped an arm around his shoulder. Fugaku sighed. He returned to the kitchen and sat across from Kakashi.

He couldn't bear the rest of the evening. Just sitting there watching Kakashi make eyes at his son who definitely was not a girl. Defiantly not. And Fugaku flinched when Kakashi was parting and told him, "I'll take good care of your daughter." Fugaku faked a smile and nodded.

"Yes, I'd only hope for the best for Yoruichi."

* * *

Um, so yeah. Pretty short, but I'm new at this story stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi had requested that his Coach move him out of Physical Education and into Health instead. Considering all the bruises and cuts he was getting from the boys, some cuts from himself, he complied. And Itachi was moved into Health the next day, and there were different boys so none of them knew about his tendencies. But it didn't mean they didn't _know._ They heard the rumours there was a cross dresser in the school and now that was all they were talking about at all.

"You've heard, right? That this cross dresser is supposedly 'cute'." One of them said, voice barely above a whisper. Itachi felt a tinge of pride.

"Yeah I also heard the guy may also be gay. Some guys in Phys. Ed. said he used to be in their class but moved out." Another said.

"Probably couldn't stand their constant teasing." The next boy said. "Hey Itachi, do you know?" Itachi perked. He'd been clutching to his backpack tightly since the class started. Because that day was Thursday and he was supposed to be meeting Kakashi, and his dress, makeup, and shoes were all there. He was all ready wearing the underwear, just in case. Itachi shook his head slowly and gasped when one of them snatched the backpack from his hands.

"Hey, you got condoms in here or something?" He chuckled and unzipped the backpack. Itachi looked mortified when he looked inside, he quickly closed the backpack before the others could see and gave the bag back to Itachi. Itachi could see the blush on his face and he was visibly shaking. Itachi clutched his backpack tighter as the other boys stared.

* * *

Itachi finished up his bun, and moved on to his makeup. He wasn't afraid if anyone walked in now, because he'd noticed that when it was after hours the guys usually just went outside to pee in the bushes. Itachi thought he heard something but shrugged. He returned to applying foundation, concealer, blush, and mascara. He pressed the red tube on his lips when he heard someone walk in. He turned around to see nothing. He narrowed his eyes and applied the lipstick. He smoothed out his red dress, strapless and showing off his milky smooth skin. He wore red high heels and his nails were re painted black and his hair was in a braid bun on top of his head. He blew a kiss to the mirror and smiled. He grabbed his backpack and threw it under a stall, he'd return to get his real clothes later. He grabbed his red purse and pulled out perfume and sprayed himself. He smiled with himself and turned to leave.

That was until a hand grabbed his wrist and pushed him into a stall, whilst covering his mouth. It was the same boy that saw he even had these clothes. "You know I always had a small crush on you. And then I figured out you're the cross dresser, and it turned me on so much." Itachi tried to move away, but the boy was bigger and stronger than him and blocked off his way if escape. He leaned in and whispered in Itachi's ear, "Who were you going to go see...Yoruichi?" Itachi widened his eyes. The boy chuckled and removed his hand from Itachi's mouth.

"How- how did you-'

"Reconnaissance. You look so good dolled up like that. Does Kakashi know what you have under here?" The boy smirked and moved his hand under Itachi's dress, moving to his underwear and rubbing the appendage. Itachi stifled a moan. "Does he know you're actually a boy?" He asked again, while pulling down the underwear. Itachi shook his head and closed his eyes tight. "Does he know..you're actually Itachi?" He bit Itachi's ear and unzipped the dress from behind, pulling it down. Itachi redden and looked down to see he was almost completely bare in front of the boy.

"N-no stop.." Itachi struggled and tried to rip away.

"Don't be too loud, you wouldn't want anyone to hear you." The boy lifted Itachi's black bra and fondled with his nipples. Itachi didn't mean to, but he buckled into the touch. The boy smirked and licked slowly. "I wonder..does Kakashi touch you here..?" He whispered and moved his knees to grind against Itachi's erection. Itachi shook his head and pushed on the boy's chest. "You won't be resisting in a little bit.." He attacked Itachi's neck and continued to grind against his erection with his knee, Itachi gripped onto his shoulders, as not to fall down. His eyes were clouded from the pleasure and his mind went blank.

"D-don't touch me there..." Itachi whispered as he moved his hand towards Itachi's erection and rubbed the tip until precum came out. The boy left the hickey on Itachi's neck and moved down to his appendage and sucked lightly. Itachi bucked forwards and gasped loudly. "N-no.." The boy chuckled around his shaft, the vibrations bring Itachi too much pleasure. "You should shut up and enjoy my touch." He moved three fingers and fingered Itachi slowly. Itachi grit his teeth and held onto his hair, pulling it. Itachi gasped when he heard two people enter.

"S-stop, people a-are..!"

Itachi widened his eyes when the boy closed his mouth with a kiss. Itachi shut his eyes tight and shook his head. He could hear the people wondering what the noise was on the outside. He pulled away from kissing Itachi and licked off his lipstick, Itachi panted and tried to pull away.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" One boy knocked on the same stall Itachi was in with the boy.

"Go ahead and answer." He whispered and licked Itachi's nipple. Itachi closed his eyes and breathed in a ragged breath.

"I-I'm fine." Itachi gasped out as the boy began rubbing their two erections together. "S-so, please, go...I'm fine." Itachi felt the tears slide down his cheek, and ruin his makeup. It was quiet, but the boys left eventually. Itachi pushed the boy away. "Let me go.." Itachi repeated. The boy chuckled and kissed at Itachi's neck.

Itachi closed his eyes tight and was shocked when the stall opened randomly and his wrist was grabbed, someone taking him away. Itachi looked up and gasped. "P-Papa..why are you here?" Fugaku stayed quiet and sat Itachi in the back of the car, driving straight home. Itachi was embarrassed that his dress was still in the restroom stall and so was his makeup and everything else. All he had right now was the underwear, ladies underwear, and his shoes. Itachi felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Thank you Papa..."

* * *

My friends little brother was a cross dresser and this is what he went through.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi and Itachi had been dating as boyfriend and 'girlfriend' for some time and people had caught wind of Kakashi's super cute and adorable girlfriend. Itachi was flattered by it all really, but he could tell that Kakashi wanted to take the next step with Yoruichi. And ever since that incident in the restroom, Itachi had to be even more careful. The boy had returned his backpack, with his dress from that day and his makeup. The boy hadn't said a word to Itachi since.

Itachi enjoyed spending time with Kakashi as Yoruichi, but Kakashi wanted to do different things, different times, all the time. And he'd want to kiss and touch, and Itachi couldn't handle that. It had been two whole months now. Itachi was certain Kakashi felt the same way he did. And he thought that Thursday while fixing his skirt, and stuffing his bra, that he'd tell Kakashi who he really was. Itachi took in a deep breath and walked to the library.

He wore a purple skirt and a purple tube top, something that showed off his stomach and his 'chest'. He wore a black leather jacket on top, rolled up on the sleeves. His hair was in a high ponytail, curly on the bottom. His nails were the same shade of black, and his makeup as usual, was flawless. Kakashi smiled at him.

"Hey cutie." Itachi felt his heart flutter. Kakashi was the first boy that he really liked, really _really_ liked. He didn't know how he'd react that day, finding out about Itachi, and finding out the truth about his gender. "You look nervous." Itachi cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I'm just excited to see you is all." Kakashi smiled, Itachi took a deep breath. "Actually, I have something to show you." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"Fire at will." Itachi smiled and walked off, to the back of the library. He pulled out his backpack from underneath the table he hid it. He opened it and pulled out makeup removers. He cleared his face, and brushed out the curls in his hair. He removed the leather jacket and put his hair in a low pony tail. He took off the tube top and wore a plain orange shirt. He pulled off his skirt and wore jeans instead. He removed his shoes and wore black converse.

He pulled out a mirror and looked at himself. He sighed and balled his fists. "Here goes nothing." He turned back and walked to where Kakashi was seated. "H-hi." Kakashi turned and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Recognize me?" Itachi bit his lip. Kakashi blinked and shrugged.

"Should I?" He asked, confused.

"Um.." Itachi breathed in and closed his eyes. "Yoruichi." Kakashi blinked.

"Oh, you know her? Yeah, been going steady for two months now..." He said, gushing. Itachi cringed.

"Well, she or.." Itachi closed his eyes. "Yoruichi is a name I made up when I met you, because I liked you - still do - alot. And - and, I was watching you from afar, and I figured you'd never want to date a boy. And since I already had experience, I decided to cross dress and pretend to be a girl with you, so that you'd date me." Kakashi's face changed from happy to confused to he wasn't sure what was happening.

"What are you saying? That Yoruichi was you the whole time? And for two months I've been kissing a boy, had anal sex with a boy and held hands with a boy?" Itachi nodded slowly, turning away. Kakashi stayed silent for a while.

"So you lied." Itachi closed his eyes tight, "Because you wanted to be with me?" Itachi perked.

"Y-yes.." Kakashi sighed and lifted Itachi's chin. "What are you-" He closed off Itachi's mouth with a kiss and held his waist pulling him flush against his body. "But I thought you were rejecting me, that you didn't want to be with a cross dresser-"

"So what's your real name?" Kakashi asked, with a smile, "Itachi."

" _Itachi."_ Kakashi repeated against his lips, and kissed him again. Itachi pinched himself.

He must be dreaming.

* * *

Er, yes. So now it's out in the open.


End file.
